The Lunar Chronicles Fanfiction: Levana's Return
by FreakyFandomFangirl
Summary: The end of Levana was supposedly in Winter, but Cinder and her friends have been tricked into thinking that. Levana has returned, and as she comes back from the dead, she meets Ze'ev Kesley's younger cousin, Cougar Kesley. You won't want to miss this added short story that follows from the end of Winter!


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Lunar Chronicles series, but you should go check out Marissa Meyer... who does own it!**

Levana scooped the last handful of dirt from her bloodied coronation dress. She frowned as she felt the throbbing from the wound on her ear. Cinder had just missed her head.

She had been so close to her death.

She snarled as she remembered her niece. The cyborg. The fugitive. The _queen._

Levana looked around her. She was in her deathbed, just lying in a empty hole in the middle of a graveyard. So many actually dead bodies surrounding her. Levana grunted and stood up. She climbed out of her hole and began to walk through the rows of people. She was barefoot and her dress was wrinkled and torn and disgusting. She wasn't holding a glamour.

Levana glanced down at the scar tissue on her arm. Then her gaze dropped to the ring on her finger. She yanked it off and threw it across the graveyard. She didn't care about Everett Hale anymore. Levana didn't care about anyone anymore. She hated Luna and now she was stuck there in an outer sector with nobody. She reached up to touch the side of her face - the scarred cheek… the swollen shut eye. She retracted her hand, revolted. If this was how they had left her, then that's how she would stay. Levana vowed to never use her glamour again. She didn't care if she would go crazy like her stepdaughter. She was in an outer sector. No one would care about her. It wouldn't matter. Levana was an outcast. The _queen_ who was "killed". Everyone in Artemisia thought she was dead.

Levana stopped with a yelp as she almost fell into a pre dug grave. She grunted and moved around it. She kept making her way to the city.

"Who are you?"

Levana froze.

"Are you a ghost? Because I just watched you dig yourself out of your grave and no one else does that around here."

Levana whipped around to see a small girl wearing brown shorts and a brown t-shirt. The child looked to be about eight years old.

"Who are you, child?" she asked.

"My name is Cougar Kesley."

 _Kesley_. Where had she heard that name?

"And you are?"

Levana looked at the child again. She had cropped light brown hair, tan skin, and beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm Levana."

Cougar Kesley gasped. " _You're_ the evil queen?"

Levana just glared at the girl.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Levana asked, ignoring Cougar's previous question.

"I've never seen you before in person…" The child tapped her chin in thought.

"You're related to Ze'ev Kesley, aren't you?" Levana asked, slowly remembering.

"He's my cousin."

Levana flinched. Great. Cougar _had_ to be related to someone that dethroned her.

"And he isn't really known as Ze'ev anymore."

Levana waved Cougar away. She didn't care. "Alpha Kesley's name doesn't concern me." She hesitated. He wasn't an alpha anymore. He was a traitor to Levana and lived on Earth now. "I mean, Ze'ev."

"Please say Wolf." the girl demanded.

"I will not call him that. He betrayed me."

"You _will_ call him that."

"No. I won-"

Cougar glared at her, her hazel eyes penetrating.

"Fine. Wolf. Can we stop talking about him now? I really don't care abou-"

Cougar grinned. "His mate is Scarlet. I bet you know her. Scarlet Benoit? Wolf and Scarlet helped save the world. They are really cute together. I can't wait until they have little baby wolf pups. It'll be so wonderful!"

Levana rolled her eyes.

"I've never met Scarlet." Cougar suddenly said, her smile turning to a frown.

"Look, Cougar Kesley, I don't care about Wolf or Scarlet or Cinder or anyone that is with them. So please stop talking about them." Levana started to walk back the way she had been going, but Cougar caught up with her and they were walking side by side.

"So, how come you were buried if you were alive? What happened in the palace? I thought Princess Selene killed you." The girl had a thoughtful expression. She was being plain curious. "What's the real story?"

"Well, I was in the middle of _my_ coronation when I was told by one of _my_ people that Cinder was at the front of _my_ gates and ready to attack Artemisia. So I took _my_ thaumaturges and Alpha Kes- Wolf with me to greet my niece. She had a big army with her. I have to say, I was impressed. Anyway, we battled and I went inside before Cinder got to me. I ran to go get Thorne, Cadet Thorne, from his prison cell and brainwashed him into following me into the throne room, where I hid from Cinder for quite a long time.

"When Cinder finally did come, Thorne was brainwashed into killing Cinder, Cress, the tiny hacker girl, was stabbed by Thorne, Cinder and I brainwashed each other into nearly killing each other, yada, yada, yada… Then Cinder came close enough to me that I could stab her in the heart. Then she shot me. She just missed my head. I glamoured myself into looking like I had been shot straight through the head and that I was dead. I surely fooled them. They buried me here and I had to dig myself out. That's what happened. And it's all because of Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Winter, and Jacin." Levana looked down. The cyborg, the emperor, the farmer, the mutant, the hacker, the captain, the princess, and the guard. That's who they all _really_ were. But that was before anything happened. Before Cinder found out she was Selene.

Cougar looked up at her. "Wow. You've been through a lot." she said, turning her gaze back ahead of her. She gasped. "Oh! You must be starving! And so thirsty! And… And just look at your clothes! I need to take you back to my sector and get you fixed up. But… You must agree not to manipulate anyone or try to murder anyone." She held out her hand for Levana to shake.

Levana thought over it for a moment. She nodded as she shook the girl's hand. She would stick to it, too. She felt herself changing. Her feelings toward this girl were not as vain and vicious like they used to be towards everyone she knew. She felt thankful and optimistic and… Happy.

 **A/N**

 **This is my first chapter to my first story/fanfiction here on ! Please review and let me know how you like it!**


End file.
